The Wizard king
by Ecris-vains en formation
Summary: Being a wizard is hard. Being a pirate too. But what if you where an old and dying Pirate King who was reborn as a Saviour for the wizard world ? Well, Luffy's lucky he isn't the only one there isn't he ? (TheBlackSeaReaper's challenge number 20)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there ! This is a challenge I found on TheBlackSeaReaper's profile, when I was looking at them I wanted to try one so here I am !

She's been nice enough to be my beta so thanks to her there shouldn't have too much error buuuut... You never know with me, I could have made some after re-reading and since I'm not English...

Let's hope I didn't.

Anyway, Thanks a lot to TheBlackSeaReaper who made sure this story don't have a mistake each word I wrote and who was so fast to answer and correct this story.

I can only hope you will like It.

PS. If you want a pairing in this story (it can be anything you want, I don't really care) or have something you want to happen ask me and I'll try it.

10/12 : I just opened a poll to decide a few things in my story, please if you have time, go and read it in my profile

* * *

_CHALLENGE #20_

After living a long time, Luffy, the Pirate King, dies and is reborn as Harry Potter. You should have the rest of the crew reborn as well and around the same time as Luffy. Boa Hancock should be reborn as well. They will be reborn with all of the powers intact. Luffy and Boa should be paired up, but anything goes with the others. They are all accept to Hogwarts. Boa's familiar should be Salome. The Dursleys have to dump him at some orphanage where the others are at. One Rule: If you do accept this challenge, try not to abandon it.

So until now it's an LuffyXHancock with Luffy'sHarry story and slight romance and violence (mangeurs de mort, BIG bad snake, robber-of-death...).

* * *

«Then _Captain_, what will you do ?»

Two men were sitting in a bar, a few drinks in front of them. Both seemed old but even time wasn't able to dull their charisma. The one who spoke was simply frightening, his piercing look, his always sharp observations and the way he would smirk before fighting really scared everybody around him.

Or at last the ones who didn't knew him.

He only had one eye, the other scared close. his hairs were white but once upon a time they had been green, he also had a lot of scars all around his body : his face, hand, legs...

Only his back seemed to have been more or less free of injuries. And he was proud of it : 'A wound on one's back is a shame of a swordsman' was what he said. He only had one sword now, younger he always carried three.

They where precious to him, more so the '_Wado Ichimonji' _he had when they met.

When the swordsman came one day without his sword some of his friends worried asked him what happened : 'I found someone who will surpass me' he answered with a predatory smirk. And he was right. A few years latter a young man full of life claiming he would be the new Pirate king appeared with a woman as young as him holding a katana with a white saya.

It was the day the best swordsman in the world and first mate of the Pirate king Roronoa Zoro lost his title and left arm. Nobody in the crew where upset, all of them knew that Zoro already had reached his goal when he had defeated Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk and took the title of 'Greatest Swordsman in the World' for twelve years.

Since this day he only fought with one sword in his right hand but was feared anyway, his strength even weakened was still frightful. In front of him was a smiling old man, his hair where still greyish, he also had his lot of scars but not as many as Zoro. Monkey D Luffy and second Pirate king in history didn't change that much since his youth.

He was the one who fought openly the World Government, he was the one who stood against the Nobles again and again, he was the one who made the famous man-hating woman Pirate Empress Boa Hancock fell in love, he was the one who found the One Piece Gold D Roger left behind him. Yes, the now laughing old man was known by the whole world. And even with that he still was the same idiot who get lost, find trouble and is lead by his stomach... Or his heart.

«You already know that Zoro, don't you ?»

His smile became more nostalgic, it would have surprised a lot of people to see him like that, not fully smiling but not completely serious either. He had done a lot of things during his life and never regretted anything. He helped all his nakamas to reach their goals :

Jinbei as promised had joined once his 'unfinished business' had been taken care of. With Luffy's and the other's help of course. He fought for understanding between fishmen and humans until his last breath on the Fishman Island, or so is said. Nobody found out what really happened.

Brook met Laboon again and was known as the best musician in the world. He had done a tour each time a crew member died until his own death, in his sleep near Laboon himself.

Franky took care of the Thousand Sunny until the both of them fell in pieces. At this point he transformed the old boat in a big museum in Water 7 but he always said that if he needed it both of them could take the sea anytime. Sadly one day, even his cola wasn't able to fully restart him. Since he was a cyborg and loved his boat dearly he made himself a part of the Thousand Sunny and fell in a deep, deep sleep.

Nico Robin found and deciphered the Rio Poneglyph, She then rebuilt Ohara with the help from a few friends such as Nefeltari Vivi, the queen of the Alabasta Kingdom or the infamous Monkey D. Dragon... She was the first to die, surrounded by her nakama and children. She fell ill and it was too late even for Chopper to do anything. She ended feeling the love of her friends and family with a smile on her lips.

Tony Tony "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper came back at Drum Island to be with Kureha after traveling around the world with his crew and stayed there after her death. He taught everything he knew to whomever asked him to learn and passed his beliefs : 'No Disease is Incurable'. Of course, sometimes you can't save a life, but it doesn't mean that you won't be able to save the next one. He was still alive but didn't travel around the world anymore, he was nearly as old as 'Doctorine' and even with his amazing research on illness he was still mortal, his end was near and he knew it.

Sanji finally found the All Blue, she couldn't be placed on the map because she _moved. _All of them where really surprised to find out. Sanji decided to take care of the Baratie after Zeff but regularly went to find All Blue again. When people asked him what he was doing, he simply said he was searching for All Blue again, some of them decided he was a fool, others believed him, but since he never cared about what people said or thought of him it didn't matter. He took also a few apprentice like Zeff did to him. He was happy with his life and has grown old. That is until he lost his life saving his newest 'shitty good for nothing brat' during a hurricane. Both of them where always getting on each other's nerves and their clash always reminded him his and Zeff's. Maybe it was why he saved the child. And the fact that th boy's dream was to 'find All Blue' too.

Usopp came back to Syrup Village where he boasted about his traveling. Of course the only ones who believed him were Ninjin, Tamanegi, Piiman, Kaya and Merry. Surprisingly the mayor Mornin believed him too. He explained that Yasopp was exactly the same, nobody seriously thought the man could be a known pirate and nobody in their island knew. Except them of course. Usopp stayed seven years before traveling with Luffy for a few more years. He was now a proud Pirate and grandpa. Sometimes his wife Kaya came with him during his trips, It was their 'honeymoon'. They both died from old age near each other.

Nami finally made her World Map and proudly began to sell it around the world. She was now incredibly rich but kept traveling. She was always searching for new islands or changes to update her map. Nojiko and her ended up adopting children after Nami found them during one of her trip. They had nowhere to go, their village was destroyed during a civil war and the girl couldn't let them all alone. After that she stayed at Syrup Village and took care of them. Once they where old enough to make their own choices she traveled again. She sadly died during an eruption as she tried to help the civilians to escape. She was the third of their Nakama to die.

Zoro followed Luffy even after the loss of his arm, Him and Luffy were always together. Even when Luffy had his first kid. But he too finally decided to settle somewhere. He made his own Dojo where he began to teach to the ones who had enough resolve to met him and was up to his standards. He was a little awkward with children but surprisingly the ones he taught being mostly orphan saw him as a fatherly figure.

Luffy finally understood why Hancock always seemed to be ill when she was with him and also took some time to understand why HE was feeling 'ill' when he was with her. That was something quite fun to watch. Luffy, the first man to be allowed to live in Amazon Lily and the husband of the Snake Princess was a strange man. Even for the ones who knew him... More so for the ones who knew him. To say the truth none of his friends believed that he could understand what 'falling in love' means, let alone having kids. They even had doubt someone ever gave him 'the talk' and seriously thought one of them should do it. But it happened, he took care of them the best he could and let them be whatever they wanted. Marine, Pirate, Queen... It was their own choice.

He had been really happy all his life. But now he was old. Really, really old. He was great-grandpa and his Hancock died a few days ago. He had been sad, and for the first time in his life he had nearly wished he died... Nearly. He knew he didn't have a lot of time before his own death anyway. Zoro was the same.

«I do.»

Luffy looked in Zoro's eye and said :

«I'll go tomorrow, I want to end where it began.

-I'll go.

-Thanks Zoro»

Nothing else was said, there was no need. Tomorrow, they will end it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

«Hey Luffy.

-Hey Coby !»

Luffy smiled to his long time friend as if he wasn't surrounded by Marines ready to fire the new bullets made specially for him. Unlike the ones which only bounced on him those could easily pierce his skin. Zoro was already in a bad shape, sitting behind Luffy he seemed part-asleep or barely conscious.

Ever since both of them set a foot in Dawn Island they had been attacked by Marines again and again. Their destination was Foosha Village and everybody knew it. Little by little, scratch after scratch they kept going until they reached the now famous Partys Bar where Makino had worked. In there they got even more severe injuries, until Zoro sat down, not able to keep going. Now, Coby was standing proudly, in front of them, looking at the same time sad and happy.

«You kept your promise Luffy.

-And you yours, but I heard you had retired to take care of your Grandson, why are you here ?

-I always said I would be the one to get you, I couldn't be away now, could I ?

-Shishishi. That's right, thanks.

-Where is Helmeppo ?

-Oh, Zoro, you're still awake ?

-Of course I couldn't let you alone Captain, you're too much of an hassle.

-Hey !

-He said he had work but I think he simply couldn't stand the sight of what will happen. He is much more sensitive then he would like to be and show.

-Ooooh ! Then, say hi to him OK ?

-Yes... Hey, Luffy, could we spare one last time ?

-Of course Coby, show me that you didn't lost your strength !»

As the two friend/foe where about to fight each other Zoro seemed to slowly fall unconscious. And then Luffy and Coby began to fight.

« GomuGomu No-"

« Soru-"

Monkey D Luffy's final battle began this day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Luffy's breath was short, his wounds were deadly but even like this, unable to move on the ground he kept smiling. Zoro wasn't moving anymore, he seemed to have his last nap. A long, long one.

«Well, seems like I'm dead, ne Coby ?

-Luffy... Thank you for being my friend. Do...Do you think we will see each others one day ? And be friends again ?

-What are you speaking about ?

-Of course, you're right it was stupid to think something like that, I'm sorry I...

-Whatever happen you'll always be my friend !

-Luffy...»

Coby was left speechless by his ever smiling friend. He took a look in his eyes finding the always absolute faith in them and smiled too. Luffy let a laugh ring out with his last breath.

Coby then knelt next him and closed the eyes of the Ex-Pirate king.

«See you later Luffy.»

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Far, far away from there.

Where Pirate no longer sail on the sea.

Where there is no such a thing as Devil Fruit.

Where human aren't used to train themselves until they can lift an elephant.

But where you could find werewolf, dragons, goblins and most of all _wizards_.

A baby was taken into his father's arms as his mother smiled gently even if both of them where a little startled.

Their little boy didn't cry at his first breath. Harry James Potter Shishishi-ed to welcome his new life...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Here is the next chapter, I have a poll open since a few days ago, about a possibly 'bashing' thanks to the three persons who voted, I'll keep it open a little more and change it to choose who will be reborn as a Harry Potter character and as who or if they will be a simple Oc .

Thanks again to TheBlackSeaReaper who beta-ed this chapter so fast ^^

for the pairing, until now I have FrankyxRobin, ZoroxRobin or ZoroxNami requested, I didn't choose since I will wait for everyone to meet each others before making any couple

Also I want to thank all the people who added my story in alert, they were 49 ! O.O and 40 added my story in their fav'... I didn't though that much people would like my story, thank you all ! *snif*

Not forgetting to thank TheBlackSeaReaper, katbasted, Yoshishisha, NIX'S WARDEN, Shadow-Digital, Lightningblade49 (whom I thank also for _his_ {sorry} suggestions for the story), Arjenka, crazzyredhead, xxBlademaster79xx, thunder18, god of all, RyuNoRainbow and her cool OC (I mean, kicking wizard butt IS class), shugokage and KaggyAlucardSesh for reviewing !

There won't be bashing this chapter and the next but I can change a few things for the third chapter and go on bashing if this is what the possible readers will vote in the poll.

I hope you will like this chapter anyway ^^

* * *

James Potter was a really proud daddy.

His little Harry was the smartest, cutest, happiest... Well the best baby in the whole world ! He was always smiling and looking all around him with such curious-filled eyes ! Yes, his baby-boy was the brightest boy ever ! And he will be a lady-killer when he grows up !

And, no he wasn't boasting about his newborn son.

No, he wasn't a dotting daddy.

…

Well, maybe a little.

Anyway, the newly dad Potter was watching his son carefully. His little boy was already trying to escape his playpen; James couldn't wait to teach him how to be a true Marauder !

Ever since he was born, Harry was always moving. Trying to reach his parents when he was on his cradle, trying to catch what was out of his reach as if he could stretch his arm to do it...

Sometimes James could have swear his son's arm became at last a few inches longer. He really wondered if he already did his first burst of magic, but he was really young to do so.

But his son was so smart already...

No James, keep focus !

He looked again at his boy before answering to Harry's smile by one of his own. Who could resist a child so full of life ?

He was always doing something, crying, laughing, babbling and looking around. It was nearly odd to see him so happy, but Lily and James just thought they where lucky that their son was healthy and lively.

He was their lovely little boy and nothing could change that.

Padfoot already began to swagger about how he was going to be the best godfather in the world and train his son to pass on the torch. He said he could already see his godson causing havoc around the castle and making the days of a certain bat hell.

Harry seemed to love Sirius, even more so when he was in his dog form and took him on his back. It always made him giggle happily but Lily didn't like it at all.

"He is only one year old ! It is far too dangerous to carry a toddler around like this !" was what she said.

He even heard her grumble that Moony was a traitor, always laughing quietly when she scolded her husband and his friend about it. Remus even brought a toy broomstick for him. "Weren't you supposed to be the the more reasonable one between those idiots ?" she asked exasperated once.

James laughed at the memory, his wife was always worried for their newborn and it was fun to see her fuss over the baby all day. Her whom had been the one to keep them on line during their lasts school years.

She sometimes terrified him when she was angry but he had always loved her. She was the one who helped him to change from the young fool he was in his early years from the, more or less, grown man he was today.

Of course he had things he did he was ashamed about. Sometimes he remembered how he fought with Severus and how childish he had been. Thinking about it now made him understand he acted like a big bully and he thought that one day he should apologize...

That is if he wasn't in war and if Sirius didn't had a heart attack just imaging it.

All in all he was a perfectly happy dad, with his beautiful wife and his cute little child.

Peter Pettigrew seemed to be nervous these days. It worried him, Peter was always the most easily scarred between all of them but also the one who helped them to escape a lot of detentions they had. He was shy but knew how to push the right buttons with the teachers and was quite good at being in the right place at the right time.

James believed his friend was uneasy with the death becoming more and more common those days and tried to help him by doing all he could to make him feel welcome at his home and forget the war. Sadly he seemed even more stressed after he did.

The man let a sight escape his lips. Harry turned his head toward his dad and his smile grew even more when James came and took his son in his arms.

«Ready to go boy ?»

Taking his child's babbling as a 'yes' James began to walk near the door before opening it, smiling at his friends and wife as they set the table.

«Hey Prongs, ready for Harry's second Halloween ?

-Of course Padfoot, how couldn't I ?

-Boys...

-Come on Lily ! You're as eager as any of us.»

Yes, James Potter was a really proud and happy daddy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Peter Pettigrew was a coward.

He knew it and lived with it.

His family knew too and it was why they never cared about what he did.

To say the truth Peter came from an old dark family whom studied dark arts since the beginnings of times but he was never interested. And since he wasn't good at it his parents let him go.

Little by little they nearly forgot he even existed.

He wasn't needed, so he wasn't protected, so he learned to survive by escaping. Even if he was called coward for this he _lived _!

But things began to change at school when he asked the hat NOT to end up at Slytherin since he didn't want to live this sort of live.

After thinking the hat decided that since he didn't had the thirst to learn of an Ravenclaw nor he had the same loyalty and calm every Hufflepuff had, his courage to try to fully escape his family would make him a Gryffindor.

Ever since this day he has been happy. His family didn't disown him but didn't care about him either and he was glad for it. The young James Potter took him under his wing the same time Peter helped him to escape a detention after being caught during a prank.

Later they met the young Black and the calm Lupin.

They became all fast friends and their quartet was known by the whole school. Peter could never be happier with his new friends at school.

Then, came the war. James and Lily learned that their child was in danger and had gone into hiding. When Peter learned that instead of Sirius it would be him as the Secret-Keeper he couldn't be prouder. During a few month he kept happily the secret.

Sadly it didn't stay this way.

His brother discovered he was the keeper instead of Sirius. How ? He never knew.

During two weeks his brother kept threatening him every hours of the day and he didn't knew how long he could keep it like this.

It ended one day when his family cornered him at home after he had been with his friends for Halloween. The Dark Lord himself was there and he finally cracked under the pressure.

He stayed one whole hour all alone, completely lost.

He had betrayed them.

He sent Lily and James to death.

Harry would die too and he was _one year old_.

His friends would never forgive him.

_Never_.

There was only two things he could do now...

_Run _and _Survive_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a dark, dark night.

As people where partying for the end of this times of terror others were destroyed by this night.

Peter was running away.

Sirius was hunting.

Remus was grieving.

Some wizards where sad.

Like Minerva, Hagrid, Severus...

And Harry James Potter was crying.

He was on his own, his family died before his eyes and he was now what he hated the most.

He was _alone_.

And would stay that way for a few years...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Her nephew was a strange one.

Not just because he was a 'freak' like her sister, but because of how he acted.

Ever since the child has been left on the Dursley's doorway they decided to raise him without all this freakishness and treated him like they would do with any children.

Sadly he didn't stay normal long, as Marge said "Bad blood will out".

They discovered it the first time when he was two years old. Dudley, their dear child was hungry; he was a baby and needed to eat a lot!

They gave him a cookie to wait for diner but Harry wanted one too. They simply said 'no'. They didn't have to explain anything to him, their refusal should be enough.

Harry didn't throw a fit, he didn't cry, it didn't seemed to even affect him. He looked at Dudley eating and suddenly Duddy's hand where empty and Harry's mouth had crumbs!

At first they thought that Dudley let his cookie fall and didn't want to believe the freak could do something like that.

But later they couldn't deny that the boy did something. Even if they didn't understood what.

They began to punish him, a smack on the bottom to spanking or even hitting him on the back of the head, but it didn't seemed to affect him at all.

What was nearly scary was his never ending smile! No child can be this happy all the day. A child threw fits, brawl, and be angry...

But he, he was always smiling, laughing his strange laugh, looking around him as if everything around him was amazing. The worst they saw him doing was pouting or a blank stare! He never asked questions and if he didn't understood something he dubbed it as 'a mystery/magical thing' which irked the Dursleys to no end.

At the point they took on themselves to actually _explain _things to him.

Marge seeing her brother's family so exhausted about the child finally came with an idea when Harry was four, near five years old.

«Vernon, you can't keep going like this, I heard about an orphanage where strange children are left.

-Strange ?

-Yes, since correcting him doesn't seemed to work, you should give him to specialists !

-But how can we be sure they will be able to take _that _?

-I heard they took children pyromaniac, with an obsession with knifes or even who believed they where able to hear voices ! _This_ shouldn't be difficult.»

And it was all that it took. The next morning Vernon took Harry where Marge said the orphanage was.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'Harry' was waiting on the car utterly bored. His 'uncle' was driving where he would probably live from now on. He really hoped he could hurry to grow; it was boooring to be a child there !

Being an ex-Pirate king meant he needed adventure ! He needed to be free, to travel !

And here he was, Waiting Again !

He took some time to fully understand who he was and who he had been. He found hard to remember everything from his life as Monkey D. Luffy but little by little his memories came back.

At first he was thinking it was like a cool dream but he saw he could do things like what he remembered ! When he fell or someone hit him it didn't hurt ! He could stretch his arms nearly as fast as before but not as far. He was certainly too young for that.

He didn't know about Haki since he never needed it until then.

He could remember some of his early memories as 'Harry'; it was nice to know he had a mom and a dad whom loved him. He remembered also a black dog and a few more people but it was a little fuzzy now.

Vernon stopped the mystery car and took him in front of the door. Once they where there Vernon rang and both of them waited, _again_.

After a few seconds someone opened and smiled to the visitors.

«What can I do for you ?»

'Harry' jumped at the voice oddly familiar and looked at the man in front of them. Red hair, dark eyes but most of all a straw hat.

«My name is Shawn Weasley, but everybody call me Shanks, nice to meet you.»


End file.
